mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Hyperspace Mecha
Hyperspace Mecha are the various types of mechs that appeared in the 1999 anime series Z-Mind. They are divided into two factions: Z-Machines and Orgapians, both of which have their origins related to the interdimensional realm of Hyperspace. Z-Machines The Z-Machines were based on blueprints found on the Moon during the Apollo 11 mission. The United States and Japan co-opted into constructing Z-Mind and Z-Base in preperation for the Orgapians. Z-Mind *'Mind Attacker': Also named Z-1 and colored red. It serves as one of the three lesser machines that form Z-Mind. Powers include swimming, triangular energy shields from the hands, flight, Mind Knives (launchable kunais from left wrist), and Mind Sword (blade in right wrist). *'Mind Battler': Also named Z-2 and colored blue. It serves as one of the three lesser machines that form Z-Mind. Powers include flight and Mind Vulcan (2 cannons in each wrist). *'Mind Crusher': Also named Z-3 and colored yellow. It serves as one of the three lesser machines that form Z-Mind. Powers include flight and Mind Wave (twin green sonic guns in each pectoral), *'Z-Mind': Powers include Z-Bomber (launchable arms), Z-Bomber Double Knuckle (dimensional warp claw enhancement), flight, Z-Vulcan (2 cannons in each leg), Z-Boomerang (stored on back), Z-Tomahawk (stored in each foot), dimensional traveling, an orange electric barrier, and encasing itself in energy to ram into enemies. Z-Base The Z-Base was a battleship used to store the other Z-Machines until they were needed. Like Z-Mind it was constructed by the United States with assistance from Japan. Until the final episode it acted as a submarine that dwelled under Tokyo Bay. At the end of the final episode the crew are given visions of alternate versions of Z-Mind for sequel bait that never manifested. Powers include swimming, double barreled cannons hidden in the deck, dual 8-tube anti-aircraft missile pods in the front of the deck, and flight. Orgapians The Orgapians were a race of cybernetic creatures composed of tens of millions o computer chips. In the far future they assaulted humanity, eventually traveling back to the modern day to combat Z-Mind. Main Forces *'Orgapian Ship Form 1': Powers include a wormhole via hyperspace, flight, and an underside cannon that fires monsters. *'Orgapian Ship Form 2': The Orgapian ship after MC335 fuses with it. Powers iclude flight, teleportation, spear tendrils in torso that combine into a large blade or red laser cannon, dragon head tentacles that emit electric shocks and are ideal for coiling, four bladed arms, extendable second head in mouth, and regeneration. *'Orgapian': Also called Goblins by the citizens of Tokyo. Powers include a liquid metal body, teleportation, and merging to form serpentine dragons capable of burrowing. *'Koji': An Orgapian cyborg soldier reprogrammed by humans in the future that was sent back in time to protect the Z-Mind's pilots. Powers include jumping, teleportation, and swimming. Monsters *'Monster 1': Appears in episodes 1, 2, 4, and 5. Powers include flight, swim, turning right hand into a blade, green torso blasts, and intangibility. *'Monster 2': Appears in episodes 2 and 5. Powers include blue torso energy bolts, a torso wormhole, intangibility, and a razor disc form. *'Monster 3': Appears in episode 3. Powers include flight, emitting blue electric bolts from the body, underside electric bubbles, and a spear form. *'Monster 4': Appears in episode 4. Powers include teleportation, fast flight, pink energy blasts from the arms, and combining arms into a blue energy cannon. *'Monster 5': Appears in episode 4. Powers include flight, abdomen spear missiles, regeneration, launchable head blades, giant mandibles, and teleportation. *'Monster 6': Appears in episode 5 and is monster 5 reconstructed. Powers include levitation, a pendulum blade in each wrist, launchable restraint claws from the torso, and self destructing.